Dawn of the beginning
by mystic waters123
Summary: Something interesting...To put it simply , it is about a Lugia named Laire whose adventures would help him realise his responsibilities.Together with his pals,he will seek out the many mysteries shrouding his birth,and hopefully solve them...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-The characters, mentioned in the book, if they relate to someone dead or alive, is purely coincidental. Nintendo owns Pokemon, not me. But the fantasized characters are mine! 

Dawn of the beginning

Prologue

The countless stars in the skies lit up the otherwise dark night. Flickering stars were not alone, mist dangled like a maiden's shroud around the pallid moon. Shrill cries of nocturnal creatures rang throughout the place, sending cold shivers down any listener's spine.

Under the starlit skies, two figures trudged slowly in their trails, as if knowing that they are not welcome in that desolated place, and none of their businesses should ever be performed there. The jeering moon scorned at their presence, with the stars echoing the other's thoughts:_ Go home. You have no business here._ Her slivery skin reflected off the beams of moonlight, resembling shed tears, while her mate's fiery tail flame bears a sharp contrast with the despair which had lit up her pale face. But alas, what about a dying request?

She laid her right wing on his right paw, as if pleading, no begging, for him to end her emotional strain, as if asking for him to changer his decision before it is too late. But in her heart, she knew that nothing is going to change, their fates, including her two unborn twin children, are sealed in stone…

The smaller figure clinched the bundle of hers firmly, but relented when the other gave a sharp nod. She had to do it,at least for her child's sake.

Helplessly and hopelessly, she walked, intimidated by the huge opening of the millions-old cave, and placed the bundle down on the sliverish stone overlooking it. She gave a last glance and a final tender peck upon the fragile shell after unwrapping a little of the protective layers.

She soon replaced the covers, and scurried off to where her companion is waiting. The hood can hide her face, but trickles of tears have flowed down her ashen white cheeks, and the motherly gestures have told it all._ Mama is going to miss you…Miss your first word, miss your sweet laughter which I'll never get to hear… _

Returning back to her love's side, she had never felt so unsure. However, she will need to be accustomed to this, there is another egg left… As she is recollecting her thoughts, she nodded restrainedly with her sapphire pools glistering with a mother's farewell. She tried to fight back her tears, wanting to be strong, but her mate embraced her and allowed her emotions to flow._ I am sorry, son…I don't want to…But perhaps this will be better for you and me…_

Two bodies that shared one mind, mates- for- life, were now shuffling towards their destination- the last request before the beckon of death.

Then, they returned back to the shadows, back to their destined doom. The inhuman place lays unfazed by their wake, and seemed to be like what it has been ,like the arrival of the trespassers had never occur…

!


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn is breaking, and the constant chirping of birds, accompanied by the sweet, cool breeze wafted through the opening of the cave.

Laire rubbed his ruby eyes sleepily, before stretching out his sliverish-white wings. He smiled

to himself as he got out of the make-shift bed. The cushion of leaves rustled a little as he did so, the branch of a mighty tree enduring his weight, protecting him from falling down a great height. Today is a great day and he is going to make full use of it.

Just like any typical morning, he spied Lynn, the huge figure of hers sprawling over an area which he would never hope to cover. Her loud, monstrous snores echoed throughout the cavern, with her own mother responding with her own loud snores in turn.

Laire quietly crept out of the cave, careful to not make any unnecessary noise which may stir up the sleeping beauties.

Reaching to an area where thick, dense shrubs cover everything that he can see, he paused and glanced around his surroundings for a quick check. After making sure that his cover wasn't blown by any passing creature, he called out.' Come out, it is me!' In the most soothing and encouraging tone he could manage

Then arrived Francis, as clumsy as ever, tripping over his feet as he hurried to greet him. The feisty Mudkip, George, leapt into his embrace, and stayed in his soft and comfortable wings for some seconds more. Lily sprinted to his side and rubbed her head affectionly against him.

Laire smiled as he bent down to caress Lily's head with his right wing. It had only been half a year, but his bond with the trio had strengthened through the ages

He closed his eyes and the memories came rushing to him. _The_ _Chikorita stared at him with those frightened eyes of hers, when he had his gaze transfixed upon her. Her left hind leg was smeared with blood, and some trickles had made their way out to greet the world. The other limbs are also in serious conditions, matted with blood and grime. She is now trying desperately to gain balance, and puffed herself up to be intimidating... The scared look in her eyes, the struggling will to live, had already melted Laire's heart._

_Talking and coaxing her, reassuring her that he will not hurt her, he slowly advanced, knowing perfectly well that the poor creature is in dire need of aid. At last, he managed to cover the wide gap between them. Her dark eyes is still full of shock; fright and apprehension, as he edged towards her with every care that he does not feel or look menacing._

_He patted her. Gone is the frightened, aggressive look of hers, it is replaced by a sweet smile on the pallid face. She purred under his touch, enjoying every second of it. This gesture had her convinced that he is a dear friend, so she allowed him to get closer to her._

_Gently, he pulled her closer. The soft embrace, the cozy silken feathers of his, had leaded her to haven. The other two creatures stared nervously at him and with a loving glance on Laire's side; they decided to follow their instincts and tottered on their injured limbs towards him..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Please continue reading!**

However, his thoughts were interrupted by the cries of his pals, who are desperately attempting to gain his attention on a very important matter. Lily brawled into Laire's chest feathers as the boys continued with their high-pitched cries. The rumbling and all is much too obvious. And from Laire's former experiences, he knew that these cries could erupt into massive fountains of tears if they are not stopped.

Sighing, Laire coaxed those younger males to calm down by giving them a rare treat-piggybacking. The Mudkip dried his tears, and put up a smile upon his lips as he scampered up Laire's sturdy back. His giggles spurred up the excitement of Francis, who was still sobbing away. The little alligator looked up inquisitively, his eyes filled with a sort of emotion that Laire could not decipher.

As sudden as an unexpected mine exploded under you, Francis lunged at laire's unprotected tail and generously delivered a nasty bite, you could guess what happened next. For Laire, the pain is worse than a hive of beedrills' stings that he had to endure in one painful episode, and there's absolutely no way that he would like to revisit the experience again. Laire howled in agony, causing the trees around to hurl off their leaves at an amazing speed and vehemence. During that course, he spewed out a long string of expletives telepathically. _"What the heck did you do that for? My tail isn't your morning snack!_

Francis did not seem at the least perturbed; he stared blankly at Laire with his ebony eyes while the latter continued his verbal rampage. Laire could have sworn that the trio had exchanged amused looks with each other when he started the whole yelling episode. And anyway, the whole crying thing seemed to be synchronized._ But they are only babies…So,_ another thought entered his mind, _even_ _babies have their own sort of intelligence…_If you really want_ to _know what is evil, just look at Francis who is currently chomping down on Laire's tail, and, this torture had to stay till Francis sees more appealing food…Of course, Francis choose the spot that offers best comfort - he isn't that dumb to choose the rear end as there is a greater risk of injury during the trip.

Finally, after enduring the painful journey, they reached a patch of Mango trees. Just as Laire had expected, the fruits of the trees are now in ripening season, and the tantalizing aroma wafted into the air and teased their stomachs. George immediately jumped off, and he bounded towards the trees with a speed that could put Raichus to shame. Lily flailed her limbs about weakly-her stomach is starting out a huge revolt. Laire quickly placed her safely on the ground, knowing full well that she could no longer stand her hunger pangs.

Her will had prevailed over her mind, and lily soon bolted over to the trees, joining the starving Mudkip in the meal. The lovely scent of the fallen fruit must have won over the todedile's interest as he finally released his jaws from his play toy. Laire rubbed his tail tenderly; the bruises are starting to appear, and the aching pain lingers on._ It isn't that bad when those guys were younger…Things got worse as Francis developed his jaw muscles; lily, her nightly pining for my hugs and bedtime stories before she sleeps; and George's overwhelming crying sometimes drives me over the wall…_

_But still…_He smiled as lily, George and Francis gorged on the soft, sweet fruit with the utmost delight on their faces._ I had never known such happiness till they came along, so the sacrifices that I had made must be worth it. _

_And anyway, Laire_ changed his train of thoughts while enjoying the cooling breeze._ Aren't I a little too young to be babysitting? Where's the massive, lazy green lizard when you need her?_

Apparently, Laire had forgotten that it was he who had decided against his stepsister's presence during all these 'babysitting sessions'. He had only himself to blame. But anyway, he had always loved to be by these little pals of his'. Why, even his usually indifferent stepmother went into fights with him over the issue of being with other kids, being more social and 'normal'. Laire recalled an incident that happened this morning, and teardrops stung his cheeks again.

'_Laire, why aren't you playing out there with the other children?' His stepmother, an oversized tyranitar, inquired irritably._

_Him, the young Lugia, stared up at her with a set of blazing red eyes that are filled with annoyance. 'I had already gone out for eight hours already; can't a bird get some rest?'_

_His stepmother's gaze hardened. "Young man," she snarled, "don't you dare talk to me in this manner!" _

'_I'll talk in whatever manner I deem fit! And before you start your stupid rumbling again, make your underused brain remember that your darling Laire already had three pals, and that he does not need you to intrude into his personal life ever again!'_

_He barged out of his cave, fresh streams of tears cascading down his pale cheeks. He had never once looked back when he spread his wings and took to the air… _

He hated his 'family', he wants to have liberty, and he absolutely loathed the fact that his 'mum' is treating him like a small kid even though he is already thirteen in human years…Normal pokemon would have already started controlling their own lives, and some might had even found success in love…He wished in all his heart, that he will never had to hear the famous mum's nags or even see his family's faces ever again. His mind continued to spin around the concept of escapism as he nibbles on a delicious mango, while the rest of his pals played under the shade of the trees. To this little mind, would the thought of having this seemingly innocent wish being fulfilled ever cross his mind?

And yet, the most unexpected of all events always happens…

R&R please!(I will only continue this story only if i get four more reviews.)


End file.
